1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for locking the webbing for the seat belt of an automotive vehicle, and an improvement in a device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,708 granted to the applicant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is commonly practised to draw out a seat belt andd wrap it around the seat occupant's body during driving, and it is necessary that when the seat occupant moves his body, the webbing can be drown out further or rewound in such a manner that the seat occupant is not subjected to a strong sense of oppression. However, when a sudden shock or acceleration or deceleration is imparted to the vehicle body to exert a strong force upon the seat occupant, it is necessary that drawing out of the webbing be stopped to prevent the seat occupant from being flung from his seat.